1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image saving apparatus, an image transfer apparatus and an image transmission apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
The camera disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2006-80860 transmits reduced image data generated to express a reduced image based upon a main image to another device before transmitting the main image.